1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for emitting a scent, especially to attract game while hunting.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In recent years, the use of scents to attract game while hunting has become more prevalent. This allows the hunter to more easily locate game and attract it to a specific location. Scents are usually applied to objects and left within the field of vision of the hunter. While helpful, this method of attracting game can result in excessive use of scents as rain and other natural factors may cause the scent to be diluted or otherwise spent. Likewise, there may be times when the hunter does not wish the scent to be emitted, for example when the hunter is not present at the hunting grounds, or when hunting is not allowed, such as at night.
Several devices have been contemplated to dispense a scent for this purpose such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,025; 4,989,547; and 5,305,541, but these devices fail to provide a light sensitive scent emitting device, or they require expensive components which raise the cost of manufacturing. Likewise, prior devices are not necessarily easy to position close to the tree stand used by the hunter, in that certain ones must be positioned on a flat, stable surface.
Therefore, with the above concerns in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a scent dispenser which is lightweight and easy to manufacture.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a scent dispenser which has a timer so that the scent may be selectively dispensed for a predetermined time interval.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a scent dispenser which has a photo cell which activates a fan when surrounding light levels reach a certain intensity.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a scent dispenser with an LED which visually indicates whether the scent dispenser is working.
It is another objective to provide a scent dispenser which is easily suspended from a tree branch or in a similar manner.
It is yet another objective to provide a scent dispenser which uses battery power to control the fan and internal circuitry.
It is still another objective to provide a scent dispenser whose housing defines a pair of aligned openings for the dispersion of scent therethrough and method of use.
These and further objectives and advantages will be realized upon closer examination of the following detailed description and drawings.